My Little Snow Angel
by ThatsWTLoveBiotch
Summary: Willow and Tara live in New Jersey, so they enjoy a day in the snow. (No demons/ Hellmouth in this story). W/T cuteness occurs! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy!


**A/N: This is the second story I ever wrote for these two lovely women, but I just recently finished it and I'm really excited to post it. I apologize for any mistakes in this story. Enjoy :) I have a super exciting story to post maybe next week (maybe not) and it contains my first sex scene! (Yay!) Sadly, this story only has implied sex.**

* * *

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg, get your fine little booty back here!" Tara shouted just as Willow was about to walk out the door to go outside in the snow.

"But Tara, I want to go out and make snow angels and snow-women!" Willow whined and put her pouty face on, knowing Tara couldn't resist that face.

"Willow, we're going out in just a minute. First, you have to put on something other than a sweatshirt and jeans. This isn't California anymore, it's New Jersey and here in New Jersey you have to wear a coat outside, in the winter, when it's snowing. Done deal and no amount of pouty faces are going to make me change my mind." Tara explained to Willow.

With a quick swat on the butt from Tara, Willow took the stairs two at a time and got her coat from their bedroom. "Fine, I've returned bearing a coat." Willow announced as she joined Tara at the door, now appropriately clothed to go outside.

Tara smiled happily and gave Willow a quick kiss, knowing she was too excited to go outside for them to have a make out session on the couch. Tara couldn't help noticing how cute Willow looked all bundled up in her coat. "What are you giggling at?" Willow asked Tara, bringing her out of her daze.

"You just look so cute in your coat. You're so small and I just want to grab you and ravish you in the bedroom." Tara suggestively wiggled her eyebrows and enjoyed seeing Willow blush red.

"Tara, you can't just do that and then expect me to actually want to go outside!"

Tara tried to reason with Willow, "Alright, how about this? After we have fun outside and come back in for hot chocolate to warm up, I'll take you upstairs and fulfill that promise?"

Willow seemed satisfied with that plan and gave a resolute nod of her head. "Well, let's get outside then!"

Tara smiled and they went outside to have a snow day. A couple hours after they went out, they had built three snow-people, representing Tara, Willow, and their future baby if they decided to have one. "Look Tara, it's our little snow family!" Willow giggled excitedly.

After making snow angels, they decided to have a friendly snowball fight. Willow had just successfully built her fort when she felt snow fall on her face and turned to see Tara had dove right into her fort to knock it down. "Tara, what the hell! I just made this!"

"I know, that's why I had to knock it down! It's not fair that you get a fort and I get a tiny little tree to protect myself." Tara answered and slowly started making her way towards her wife until she was straddling her.

"Tara, I don't know what kind of sabotage you're trying to do, but seducing me won't win the battle for you!" Willow tried to reason with the blonde.

"Willow, the battle's over. I already won the prize. You." Tara leaned down to passionately kiss the redhead. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Willow return it just as passionately.

Willow frowned when Tara suddenly pulled away and felt her run a gloved hand under her nose. "Tara, baby, what are you doing?"

"Your poor nose is running from the cold. Snot everywhere, it isn't very sexy." Tara gave Willow a half smile so she knew she was joking.

Willow smiled too and gently pushed Tara off of her so they could go inside and warm up. "I believe I was promised hot chocolate and sexy time?" Willow asked Tara.

"Yes. Hot chocolate coming right up. Sexy time will have to wait until I can actually feel my fingers again." Tara giggled.

"Alright, alright." Willow grumbled and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. She snuggled into Tara when she joined her on the couch. "I had so much fun today, thank you baby." Willow gave Tara a grateful kiss.

"Me too, my love. You looked so beautiful in the snow and I loved our little snow family." Tara happily replied and handed Willow her hot chocolate, as promised.

They sat quietly, just enjoying each other's company while they finished their hot chocolates. Those quiet minutes soon turned into quiet kissing.

Willow reached one hand up to Tara's cheek and the other around her neck. Tara responded by grabbing both of Willow's hips and pulling her closer, wanting their bodies to be as close as possible.

"You were just kidding about what you said earlier right? I didn't mean to get you all snotty and gross and my face was so numb I couldn't even tell or I wouldn't have let you kiss me because gross but I promise you don't have to kiss me if you ever don't want to I mean I don't want you to think it's an obligation just 'cuz you married me and-" Tara cut Willow off with another kiss and a squeeze of her hips.

"I'll never think you're gross and I'll never not want to kiss you. I love you, Willow. Nothing with you is an obligation. I kiss you because I want to and I hope it's the same for you." Tara gently whispered between kisses, their lips just centimeters apart.

"No, no I promise. It's just hard for me to believe sometimes that someone as perfect as you could ever love me. I forget I'm not in high school anymore and I actually have someone who cares about me. It's hard to get out of that mindset, you know? One day, I'm all lonely just wishing some boy would, at the very least, speak to me and then you come along and sweep me off my feet. You're my angel, Tara. Honestly, if I wouldn't have met you, I don't think I'd be here today. I was close to giving up in high school. There was nobody to talk to and I got so lost. I felt like nobody would ever love me for who I was. And then there was you, my light at the end of a long, dark tunnel. I can never thank you enough for saving me. You're perfect, Tara."

Willow looked up and saw tears streaming down Tara's face and wrapped her arms around the taller girl to offer some kind of comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Willow. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then. I would do anything to take that pain away from you."

"No, baby. Every time you look at me, you take the pain away. All you have to do is look at me with those sweet baby blues and I know I'll be loved forever. You're my savior, Tara Maclay." Willow soothed.

Tara took Willow's face with her hands and forced Willow to look up at her. "Willow, you're beautiful. I don't care if I have to spend my entire life proving it to you. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I can't explain how much I love you." Tara wiped away her own tears with the back of her hand.

Willow got a seductive grin on her face and looked to Tara hopefully. "Well, there is something you could do to show me how beautiful I am..."

Tara caught on right away and slipped her arms around Willow to carry her bridal style up the steps and into the bedroom. They spent the rest of that night ravishing each other until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

Right before Willow's breathing evened out, Tara whispered, "You're so beautiful, Willow." Then letting her lover succumb to sleep, she followed not long after.

* * *

Tara woke first and watched her beautiful redhead sleep for a little while longer, enjoying just watching her chest rise and fall with the deep, even breaths she was taking.

As Willow started to stir, she noticed Tara watching her. "What is so interesting about watching me sleep?"

"You just look so peaceful when you sleep. All your worries are gone and you're in complete peace. It's quite intriguing actually." Tara retorted with a smile. Willow smiled back at her and snuggled in closer to the blonde.

"I love you, Tara. Did I mention how perfect you are?"

"Once or twice, it might have slipped out." Tara gave her signature half smile that made Willow's heart melt into a puddle.

"What do ya say we get up, get dressed, and get ready for the day?" Tara asked the smaller girl.

"I say no, but if my Tara insists then I must obey. I am here to serve her every wish and command." Willow joked with a wide smile.

"Well Tara says if you get up, there might be an ice cream date in your future." Tara said, hoping the creamy deliciousness might get her lover out of bed.

"Willow says that sounds like a good reason to get up, and that talking in third person is creepy so she's going to stop."

Willow and Tara gave a simultaneous laugh at the last part, each realizing how the other made a crazy side of them come out, but a good crazy. A crazy that only one special person can bring out of you.

When they got to the ice cream parlor, Willow ordered a vanilla and chocolate twist with rainbow sprinkles. Tara ordered a vanilla cup and paid for both of their ice creams. They sat down at a booth near the window and enjoyed talking quietly and watching the traffic outside.

"Willow, you got a little something on your lips." Tara teased, knowing Willow would freak out.

"Where?" Willow asked, frantically wiping all around her face.

Tara leaned closer so that she was just inches away from Willow's lips. "Right here," She took the opportunity to smear vanilla ice cream along Willow's bottom lip and captured it with her own mouth. She gently sucked Willow's lip until she was sure all the ice cream was gone.

"Wow," Willow breathed out, a dazed look was on her face. "This was the best ice cream date I've ever been on," she smiled at the blonde.

"How many ice cream dates have you been on, Will? I've only taken you out for ice cream once or twice before today. You aren't going on ice cream dates behind my back are you?" Tara gave a joking half smile.

"Well, I don't actually think going for ice cream with Buffy counts as an ice cream date, but if it does, then many. If that doesn't count, I've only been on a few with you. If I was going to go behind your back, it be for something better than ice cream dates!"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Tara questioned the redhead, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I mean I'd be going behind your back to plan you a surprise party or to buy you a necklace or something, not to go on ice cream dates." Willow acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tara nodded her head and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tara, I would never go behind your back for something bad. I promise."

"I know, but sometimes I get insecure. You could have anybody you wanted, I mean look at you!" Tara motioned up and down Willow's body with her hand.

"I promise I'll never leave you, baby. The only person I want is you." Willow took another bite of her ice cream and gave Tara a closed-mouth smile.

Tara blushed and ducked her head, quickly finishing her ice cream so they could leave.

* * *

"Tara... Hang on... I have... Something... To give... You." Willow mumbled in between kisses when they got home.

Tara reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and led Willow over to the couch.

"What is it, baby?" Tara asked, giving Willow one final kiss before she wrapped her arm around the redhead and leaned back into the couch.

"I actually did go behind your back the other day, but for a good reason just like I said." Willow reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"Tara, you are the love of my life and I'm so happy I found you." Willow put the necklace in the blonde's hand.

Tara stared down at the beautiful necklace. It had a W and a T enclosed in a heart. It was perfect.

Tara handed it back to Willow and turned around. "Put it on me?"

"Of course." Willow clasped the necklace around Tara's neck and placed a kiss on her collarbone.

"I love you, Will."

Willow smiled "I never get tired of hearing that."

"I never get tired of saying it."

Tara took Willow's hands in hers and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Willow Danielle Rosenberg."

Willow smiled and leaned in to kiss Tara. She wrapped one hand around the back of the blonde's neck and one came up to cup her cheek. Willow's hand moved down Tara's body until she got to her thighs and rested her hand on top of her jeans.

Tara pulled back slightly and her blue eyes met Willow's green ones. "I also think you're absolutely insane for wanting to get ice cream in the middle of the winter."

"That was your idea!" Willow protested.

Willow giggled and leaned her head against Tara's shoulder. The blonde's hand instinctively went to Willow's hair and played with the ends.

Soon, Tara heard soft snores and she glanced down at the redhead who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

Tara's hand went up to grasp the necklace Willow had gotten her. She loved the beautiful redhead in her arms so much. All of Willow's quirks and flaws seemed perfectly endearing to her. They were definitely made for each other.

Willow started laughing in her sleep and Tara couldn't help but chuckle too. Willow brought out the best in her, even when she was asleep.

"I love Tara." Willow giggled in her sleep. "She makes me feel warm inside." A satisfied grin graced Willow's face and she settled back into quiet slumber.

The blonde smiled as she thought to herself, 'This perfect redhead is all mine. I'm the luckiest person alive.'


End file.
